Kinky
Kinky (Japanese: 金ぞ Kinzo) was a ghost exclusive to Pac-Man Arrangement. Kinkys, like Commons, appear to be a whole other subset of ghosts. They are naturally gold-colored (his Japanese alias, Kinzo, roughly translates to "gold"), but are always vulnerable when Pac-Man is on the maze. Because of this, a Kinky cannot harm Pac-Man directly; their only defense is combining with another ghost. General information As aforementioned, Kinky can merge himself with other ghosts. He will chase after a ghost on-screen, and said ghost significantly slows down until Kinky catches it. He also seems to have the capacity to create machines (as seen in the last round of Pac-Man Arrangement). The ghost Kinky targets is always pre-determined depending on the stage. The speed he can do this depends on how far the player is. Kinky's Japanese "Character" name, 拈くれ Hinekure, roughly translates to "perverse" or "contrary", which is true to how he behaves in Arrangement as he is the only ghost that can never harm Pac-Man due to his permanent vulnerability. Kinky and Blinky If a Kinky merges with Blinky, Blinky becomes a bull-like ghost that can charge after Pac-Man. However, Blinky can only do this in horizontal hallways. The charging attack can be easily escaped, and can be countered with a Power Pellet or a dash arrow (which shoots Pac-Man in the direction it points and temporarily stuns ghosts in the way). Kinky and Pinky If a Kinky merges with Pinky, Pinky becomes a rabbit-like ghost that can hop from one side of the maze to the other. The target is clearly seen with as it is marked by a glowing bulls-eye. Also, Pinky doesn't think too far ahead before making the jump (doesn't think about ambushing), so this attack can be easily escaped as well. However, in later parts of the game, Pinky will notably become "smarter" and will jump more frequently. Kinky and Inky If a Kinky merges with Inky, he dons shades like Kinky. The glasses are used to create a duplicate of Inky on the opposite side of the maze. This ability's danger is the most significant when compared to the other three ghosts' abilities. However, Inky can only use the ability when entering "scatter" mode. The copy of Inky disappears when a Power Pellet is eaten, and hitting it with a dash arrow depletes it as well. In later parts of the game, Inky seems to choose Pac-Man as his target, but will change his target often. Kinky and Clyde If a Kinky merges with Clyde, Clyde becomes immensely large. His ability is the least dangerous when compared to the others. All he does is spit out larger 20-point Pac-Dots. Not really much of an ability, it only keeps Pac-Man on the maze longer. Be careful if Pac-Man is directly behind Clyde though as it takes some time to emit a Pac-Dot. Trivia * Kinkys are colored green near the end of the game. * Eating Kinky has the same effect as a Power Pellet, but increases the scorecount slightly (as eating Kinky counts as a 200-point ghost). * When Inky gets his new ability, he is seen smiling. When he makes his copy though, the copy is frowning. Kinky smiles as well, but only while Pac-Man is respawning. * Kinky is only his signature color when Pac-Man is off the screen (or dead). * A ghost similar to Kinky appears in Pac-Man 256, but only in the glitch, and he has no glasses. Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Characters